Simba/Gallery
These are images and screenshots of Simba. |-|Promotional= 840639-simba-wallpaper-1920x1200-for-pc.jpg|Simba and Pumbaa Avatarwf4.gif|Cub Simba bc0e01b8acccd1be3e5251bd7c18426038bdbf9deb86c9dc1507d11d8580db1f_large.jpg|Simba in The Lion Guard Lion_king1.png|Adult Simba Lk_clipart_128.gif|Headshot of Young Simba Personajes-mufasa-1.png|Platinum Edition/Signature Collection artwork Rafiki2.png|Simba being held by Rafiki Roi_lion_02.jpg|Simba and his friends Roi_lion_03.jpg|Simba and his friends Simba_(3).png|Simba is happy. Simba_(4).png|Promo of cub Simba. Simba_(5).png|Promo of Simba on Pride Rock Simba_3.gif|Simba Simba_4.gif|Headshot of Adult Simba. Simbadisney.png|Cub Simba Simbanala.png|Nala and Simba Artwork The_Lion_King_Promo_Picture.jpg|Promo Poster for the Film TLK_Simba.png|Diamond Edition Artwork |-|Stock Art= adult-simba.png apr141.gif baby_simba.gif|Simba and a bug baby_simba_butterfly.gif|Baby Simba with a butterfly on his nose baby_simba_butterfly2.gif|An adorable shot of baby Simba baby_simba_butterfly3.gif|Baby Simba playing with a butterfly baby_simba_yawning.gif|Baby Simba yawning baby_simba2.gif|Baby Simba headshot baby-simba.png baby-simba2.png Clipbanas.gif clipbas.gif|Simba laying down clipfatherson.gif clipfatherson2.gif clipfatherson3.gif clipfdch.gif|Simba with Zazu and Kiara clipfsw.gif cliplionlove.gif cliplionlove2.gif clipmotherson.gif clipostrich.gif clippumbaasleep.gif clipsback.gif clipsd.gif clipsfr.gif clipsfri.gif clipsgal.gif clipsim21.gif clipsimba1.gif clipsimbababy.gif|Cute Simba. clipsimbababy2.gif|Baby Simba clipsimbababy4.gif|Simba sitting clipsimbababy5.gif|Infant Simba clipsimbaface.gif clipsimbafriends.gif clipsimbag2.gif|Headshot of Adult Simba clipsimbag3.gif|Young Adult Simba clipsimbalying.gif|Cub Simba clipsimbanala.gif clipsimbanala2.gif clipsimbanalacubs.gif clipsimbanalacubs2.gif clipsimbapr.gif clipsimbapr2.gif clipsimbasmile.gif clipsimbatree.gif clipsimbatree2.gif clipsrun.gif clipster.gif cn88.gif jan81.gif jan852.gif jul141.gif jul142.gif jul145.gif jul148.gif mufasasimba.gif oct74.gif oct75.gif oct76.gif oct78.gif oct79.gif oct141.gif oct143.gif oct145.gif oct146.gif oct147.gif oct1422.gif oct14122.gif pfg40.gif pfg42.gif pfg43.gif pfg44.gif pfg47.gif prs4.gif prs5.gif simba.png simba_happy.gif simba_happy2.gif simba_happy3.gif simba_mischievous.gif simba_nala.gif simba_nala2.gif simba_playing.gif|Simba pouncing simba_relaxed.gif simba_smiling.gif simba3.png simba4.png simba5.png simba6.png simbagrown2.gif simba7.png simbamischief.gif simbanala.gif Clipsimba3.gif simba-nala.png simba-nala2.png simbarock.gif simbazazu2.gif us7.gif us8.gif |-|Concept Art= LionKingSimbaFasahug.png|Concept artwork of Simba hugging Mufasa ClaimingnewTerritory.png|Concept artwork of Simba with his parents Cub Simba Concept Art.png|Concept of young Simba Simba-Concept-Art-the-lion-king-8889889-500-397.png|Concept of young Simba The-lion-king-concept-art.png|Concept of young Simba with Mufasa Simba-Concept-Art-the-lion-king-8889889-500-397.png|Concept of teenage Simba Lk-storyboard1 095.png|Storyboard art of Simba Lk-storyboard1 076.png|Storyboard art of Simba looking at his reflection Young-Simba-art-script-the-lion-king-30842493-640-480.jpg|Concept art of young Simba Adult-Simba-art-script-the-lion-king-30842496-640-480.jpg|Concept art of young adult Simba 390809 321197921239040 715246914 n.jpg|Concept art of Simba on a log BathTimeStoryboard.png AfterPaintingSceneParentsSleeping.png OneFamily54.png OneFamilyTLK.png OneFamilyTLK1.png Mother&Father'sSon.png Nalkiss.png AdolesceSimba.png YoungAdultSimba.png Simbamufasaghost.png Banagi.png|Simba, Nala, and Banagi SimNalnoMheetu.png Scar'sLastMoments-concept1.png SimbaComeToHisOuncle.png Busa.png AfterHyenaspng.png AndNowEverioneKnowsWHY!.png PresentationOfSimbaStoryboard.png EverithingYouSee.png SimbaAndNalaAbouthPridelands.png Simba'sRoarConcept.png Simba'sRoarConcept2.png TLKStoryboardBook4.png AfterHyenaspng1.png AfterHyenaspng2.png PrideSimba.png FireBattleStoryboard.png ItIsTimeStoryboard1.png BoyWhoGrowingUp.png BoyWhoGrowingUp1.png LongWayInDesert.png PinkRoarConcept1.png KingOfTheMountin.png KingOfTheJungle-SimbaFindsWatherInDesert.png KingOfTheJungle-LionAndCheeta.png BloodyBattle-TLK.png Simba'sPuch.png HakunaMatata-Tree.png Simba allies in KOTJ.png|Simba's allies in King of the Jungle BathTimeStoryboard1.png|Concept artwork of Simba running to Nala Simba'sPersonalcARD.png Simba'sPersonalcARD1.png Simba'sPersonalcARD2.png Simba'sPersonalcARD3.png SimbinVosak.png AfterUnconusEmbrace.png Simba-concept-Thom.png Nopethatsmheetu.avi.png HairlessRafiki.png SpottedSimba.png RoyalfamilySketch.png TheLionKingSimbaAndRafiki.png |-|The Lion King= Sarabisimba.png|Sarabi holds a newborn Simba MufasaSarabiSimba.png|Simba with his parents Infant Simba.png|Simba looks up at Rafiki Babysimba.JPG|Rafiki anoints Simba Don't take me away.png|Rafiki picks Simba up newborn simba.png|Simba is presented to the Pride Lands rafiki's tree drawing.png|Rafiki's painting of Simba simba on pride rock.png|Simba on top of Pride Rock sunrise morningsimbalks.png|"You promised!" Bond Moment.png|Mufasa and Simba stride through the Pride Lands Tlkscreenshots act1 78.png|Simba pounces PouncinLessons.png|Mufasa instructs Simba in the ways of pouncing SimbaŠok100.png|Simba and Zazu Tlkscreenshots act1 84.png|"When I'm king, what'll that make you?" AMonkey'sUncle.png|Simba talks to Scar Tlkscreenshots act1 87.png|"Yeah, right. I'm your only nephew." Scar'sVečera3.png.png|Simba makes a false promise to Scar simba and sarabi.png|Simba tries to escape a bath SimbaŠok94.png|"Please." Water Hole.png|Zazu babysits the cubs simba and nalas reaction to bethroval.png|Simba reacts to his betrothal to Nala Cub Simba Nala Zazu.png|Simba, Nala, and Zazu Tlkscreenshots act1 104.png|Simba and Nala challenge Zazu mane.event2.png|Simba sings "I Just Can't Wait to be King" ManeEvent.png|Simba with a mane of leaves Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-1730.png|Simba, Nala, and Zazu Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-1735.png|Simba taunts Zazu KingsDon'tNeedAdviceOfLittleHornbillsFromAStart.png|"Kings don't need advice from little hornbills for a start!" Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-1826.png|Simba and Nala Cubsimbaijcwtbk.png|Simba and Nala dance through a herd of elephants Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-1845.png|Simba and Nala dance through a herd of elephants Ijustcantwaittobeking-Žirafe.png|Simba prances across the heads of giraffes Simba Nala Noon Background.png|Simba and Nala Simba-the-lion-king-18570464-1223-720.png|"Yeah. But I'' pulled it off." Nalapinssimba.png|Simba gets pinned by Nala Simba Let's Go Check It Out.png|Simba approaches an elephant skull in the elephant graveyard.png|Zazu shoos Simba back home ElephantGraveyard.png|"I laugh in the face of danger!" Banzai Ed Question.png|The hyenas circle the cubs SimbaCubZazu.jpg|Simba and Zazu Run Cubbies.png|Simba flees the hyenas with Nala and Zazu SomebodyYourOneSize.png|Simba challenges the hyenas OOPPSS.jpg|Simba realizes his mistake Tlkscreenshots act2 9.png|Simba and Nala are cornered KingOfTheGraveyard.png|Simba looks back at Nala KingOfTheGraveyard1.png|Simba runs to Nala's aid Nalahide.png|Simba tries to protect Nala from the hyenas Tlkscreenshots act2 12.png|Simba tries to roar SimbaŠok96.png|Simba tries to apologize to his father SimbaŠok95.png|Nala tries to encourage Simba Troublesimbanala.png|Simba and Nala walk home Simba.and.nala20.png|Simba and Nala Big Paws to Fill.png|Simba steps into his father's pawprint Nobody messes with your father.jpg|Simba plays with Mufasa Daddy No!.jpg|Simba gets a noogie 172px-Mufahadi.png|Simba with Mufasa Father and son.jpg|Simba sits atop Mufasa's head Looking at the Stars.jpg|Mufasa and Simba look at the stars Little_Cubby.png|Simba smiles Tlkscreenshots act2 43.png|Simba begs Scar for information SimbaRoCkk.png|Simba watches Scar stride away Tlkscreenshots act2 52.png|Simba roars at a reptile LittleRoarOfYours.png|Simba roars SimbaŠok101.png|Simba sees the stampede Simba'sFall424.png|Simba falls SimbaSearchingHisFather.png|Simba searches for his father lionking-disneyscreencaps.png|"Nooo!" simba.crying.over.his.fathers.death.png|Simba weeps over Mufasa's death simbalooksatscar.png|Simba looks up at Scar Tlkscreenshots act2 80.png|Simba feels guilt over his father's death Tlkscreenshots act2 81.png|Simba nuzzles his uncle ScarAdvices.png|Scar tells Simba to run away Simba Looks Back TLK 4505.png|Simba sees the hyenas OMG I'm so Worried- Simba TLK.png|Simba looks back in fright at the hyenas Simba'sFall423.png|Simba falls ScaredSimbaCooreetatdo.png|Simba escapes through the thorn bushes SimbaRoCkk1.png|Simba lies unconscious Desertbody.png|Simba's body lies, exposed, under the sun ShadowlandSimba1.png|Simba is found by Timon and Pumbaa Wet Kitty TLK 4963.png|Simba gets splashed by water Tlkscreenshots act2 107.png|Simba is awoken by Timon and Pumbaa Tlkscreenshots act2 111.png|Simba talks to Timon and Pumbaa Lion-king-blu-ray-2.png|Simba with Timon SimbaHakunaMatata.png|Timon sings "Hakuna Matata" to Simba Spotlight.png|Simba sings "Hakuna Matata" Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-5338.png|Simba walks in the spotlight Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-5348.png|Simba sings with Timon Tlkscreenshots act2 123.png|Simba smiles at Pumbaa bffs simbatimonpumbaa.png|The trio sing "Hakuna Matata" simba amazed.png|"It's beautiful!" Tlkscreenshots act2 128.png|Simba smiles Tlkscreenshots act2 130.png|Simba and Timon Tlkscreenshots act2 138.png|Simba during the log sequence Simba'sFallllHD.png|Simba prepares to jump into a pond Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-5872.png|Simba stargazes with his friends Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-5987.png|Simba tells his father's story InsideSimbaConflict.png|Simba mourns Mufasa SimbaPainting.png|Rafiki's revised painting of Simba GrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrAdultSimba.jpg|Simba lunges for Nala 17209.png|Simba pinned by Nala Tlkscreenshots act3 29.png|"It's me, Simba." SIIIM AGABSA.gif|Simba reintroduces himself to Nala A Friendly Reunion.png|Simba and Nala recognize each other Loveinthejungle.png|Simba nuzzles Nala Tlkscreenshots act3 33.png|Simba talks to Nala Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-6696.png|Simba comforts Nala DodavanjeGrive2.png|Simba and Nala during "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" DrowningSimba.png|Simba pulls Nala into the water DrowningSimba1.png|Simba after he pulls Nala into the water Tlkscreenshots act3 50.png|Simba after Nala licks him CYFTLTSimbaSmiles.png|Simba smiles down at Nala Simba+nala nuzzel.png|Simba and Nala embrace Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-7189.png|Simba relaxes in vines Adultsimbainjungle.png|"No, I'm not the king. Scar is." Simb&TaRzAn2.png|Simba denies his role Tlkscreenshots act3 60.png|Simba argues with Nala Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-7311.png|Simba grows angry Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-7317.png|"Listen, you think you can just show up and tell me how to live my life?" Annoyedsimba.png|Simba is annoyed by Rafiki WotherMirrorSimba.png|Simba's reflection Tlkscreenshots act3 64.png|"Come on, will you cut it out?" Tlkscreenshots act3 65.png|Simba realizes that he doesn't know who he is Shhh it's a secret.png|Rafiki tells Simba a "secret" Simba on Field.png|Simba pursues Rafiki Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-7645.png|Simba follows Rafiki DarkRoadSimba.png|Simba tries to follow Rafiki Stop Boy TLK 7704.png|Simba is brought to a halt by Rafiki Simba in the Jungle TLK 7721.png|Simba starts to approach Rafiki Tlkscreenshots act3 70.png|Simba's reflection Simba in awe.PNG|Simba stares in awe at Mufasa's ghost WiseSimba.png|Simba after seeing Mufasa's ghost Rafiki comments.png|Simba and Rafiki ShadowlandSimba3.png|Simba returns home The Lion King Simba Mad.png|Simba angry at what has become of his homeland Tlkscreenshots act3 88.png|Simba and Nala Tiimon_Pumbaa_Simba_Nala.png|Simba and Nala smile at Timon and Pumbaa SimbaŠok102.png|Simba and Nala slink past the hyenas SimbaŠok93.png|Simba approaches Pride Rock ShadowlandSimba.png|Simba shows anger after Scar strikes Sarabi TLk screengrab 759.png|Simba reveals himself to Sarabi Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-8704.png|Simba reunites with Sarabi SimbaScarcorner.png|Simba corners Scar They-Think-I'm-King.png|Scar tries to appeal to Simba Tlkscreenshots act3 103.png|Simba with Nala and the lionesses ItDoesnotWorkSimbA.png|Simba challenges Scar OneMisleDaSamJaKralj58.png|Scar forces Simba to confess Tlkscreenshots act3 104.png|Simba admits that he is responsible for Mufasa's death Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-8905.png|"No! I'm not a murderer!" DvaPriznanja.png|Simba struggles Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-8974.png|Simba nearly falls Imagesgsp.jpg|Scar digs his claws into Simba's paws Imagesrthkm.jpg|Scar reveals to Simba that he killed Mufasa The Lion King Simba Finding Out the Truth.png|Simba realizes the truth Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-8995.png|Simba relives his father's death Simba_Leaps_on_Scar.png|"Nooo!" The-Lion-King-1-the-lion-king-20129714-1.png|"Murderer!" Pinned.png|Simba makes Scar confess BattlePrideBit.png|Simba is attacked by hyenas Murderer.png|Simba corners Scar Prove Myself to You.png|Scar tries to prove himself to Simba Scar96-2000.png|Scar slinks past Simba SimbaŠok98.png|Simba after Scar throws coals in his eyes SimbaŠok99.png|Simba after Scar's hit LionKingSimbaCaption.png|Simba sees his uncle's attack Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-9443.png|Simba looks down at Scar Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-9579.png|Simba embraces Sarabi Tlkscreenshots act3 126.png|Simba embraces Sarabi Tlkscreenshots act3 128.png|Simba hugs Rafiki Rain_hug.png|Simba hugs Rafiki Simba's Coronation.png|Simba ascends Pride Rock Tlkscreenshots act3 130.png|Simba looks up at the clouds 12sh_72.png|Simba roars SimbaBringsNewEra.png|Simba roars Nimba.png|Simba nuzzles Nala Kopa Simba Nala and Rafiki.png|Simba and Nala with their newborn cub |-|The Lion King II: Simba's Pride= NalaSppres.png|Simba at his daughter's presentation Simbasecondmovie.jpg|Simba watches his daughter's presentation Nala nuzzle.png|Simba watches Nala nuzzle Kiara Anointed.png|Simba moves in to nuzzle Kiara Mind-Your-Father.png|Simba and Nala with their daughter SimbaNala.png|Nala tells Simba that Kiara is just like him Tlk2screenshots act1 60.png|Simba questions Nala Tlk2screenshots act1 62.png|"Don't you realize the dangers we put ourselves in?" YNalaYŠok.png|Nala pins Simba TrSimbaAp1.png|"You know she's bound to run off." Simba-Pridelanders.png|Simba faces off against Zira SimbaŠok.png|Simba orders Zira away GoodBye.jpg|Simba carries Kiara away YNalaYŠok2.png|Nala looks back at Simba and Kiara Simba12.png|Simba looks down at Kiara SimbaSmiles.jpg|Simba grins at Kiara BeforeWeAreOne.png|Simba and Kiara KiaraSimbaLove.jpg|Simba affectionly rubs against Kiara Tlk2screenshots act2 3.png|Simba sings "We Are One" SimbaŠok2.png|Simba's and Kiara's reflections SimbaŠok1.png|Simba sings about his father Tlk2screenshots act2 8.png|Simba smiles down at Kiara Weareone6.png|Simba and Kiara Tlk2screenshots act2 14.png|Simba looks down at his daughter parents.png|Simba and Nala at Kiara's first hunt SimbaNalaKiaraSizecomparison.png|Simba with Nala and Kiara Kiara and her Father.png|Simba and his daughter Tlk2screenshots act2 57.png|Simba agrees to let Kiara hunt on her own SimbaŠok3.png|Simba watches Kiara NotEver.png|Simba chastises his daughter SimbaKovuCute.jpg|Simba hears Rafiki's voice 18487.png|Simba embarks toward home Simba during his nightmare.png|Simba's nightmare Simbadeathntmare tlk2.jpg|Simba falls to his death in his nightmare Tlk2screenshots act2 95.png|Simba wakes up from his nightmare SimbaŠok4.png|Simba gets a morning drink CuteSimbnain2.jpg|Simba asks Mufasa for advice Tlk2screenshots act2 120.png|Simba and Nala look at the stars Tlk2screenshots act3 4.png|Simba smiles at Kiara and Kovu SimbaŠok5.png|Simba leads Kovu through the Pride Lands 17754.png|Simba faces Nuka OutsiderS aTTAck.jpg|Simba is attacked FA Ambush.png|Simba escapes up a pile of logs KovuKlopka.png|Simba arrives in the Pride Lands Tlk2screenshots act3 16.png|Simba falls unconscious YNalaYŠok5.png|Simba sees Kovu returning SimbaŠok7.png|"''Exile!" KaraWasWepon.png|Kiara begs Simba to reconsider SimbaŠok8.png|Simba enters the pride's cave SimbaŠok9.png|Simba leads the Pridelanders to the fight Outsidersattacksimba.png|The Outsiders attack Simba ZiraŠok31.png|Simba faces off against Zira SimbaTLK2.jpg|Simba tries to help Kiara DadyITridedMuss.png|Simba reaches for Kiara Simba'sThumb.png|Simba's paw holds Kiara's AllOfUs.png|Simba accepts the Outsiders 175px-Simbasmile.png|Simba smiles proudly at Kiara Tlk2screenshots act3 100.png|Simba with his mate End1.png|Simba at his daughter's wedding Roar-the-lion-king-2-simbas-pride-30726573-853-480.jpg|Simba roars alongside his family |-|The Lion King 1½= Lion3-disneyscreencaps com-4834.jpg|Young Simba roaring at Timon TLK1.5-25.jpg|Cub Simba tells Timon he needs to use the bathroom Lion3-disneyscreencaps com-4936.jpg|"Hey, you guys look like ants down there!" Lion3-disneyscreencaps com-4952.jpg|Young Simba falling from a tree Tlk3screenshots act2 102.png|"I'm thirsty." Tlk3screenshots act2 106.png|"Timon?" Tlk3screenshots act2 110.png Lion3-disneyscreencaps com-5084.jpg Tlk3screenshots act2 113.png Tlk3screenshots act2 112.png Vlcsnap-2011-10-05-18h42m30s112 large.png|Timon looks at Simba sleeping Lion3-disneyscreencaps com-5126.jpg Lion3-disneyscreencaps com-5254.jpg|Teenager Simba sleeping with Timon and Pumbaa Tlk3screenshots act2 123.png Tlk3screenshots act2 122.png|"Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the warthog." Tlk3screenshots act2 125.png|Simba and Timon competing in a snail eating contest TeenSimba'sEyes.jpg|Teen Simba looking at Timon before the snail eating contest Lion3-disneyscreencaps com-5410.jpg Simbateen.png|Teenager Simba Sunrise Simba.png 19001.png|Simba during the "Sunrise, Sunset" sequence in The Lion King 1½ Happysimba.jpg|Simba with Timon and Pumbaa simbabt.jpg|Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa in the hot tub Tlk3screenshots act3 9.png|Nala embracing Simba Tlk3screenshots act3 10.png|Simba and Nala fall in love Tlk3screenshots act3 120.png|"I couldn't have done it without you guys." |-|The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar= TO BE ADDED |-|Timon & Pumbaa= Colt.png|Simba and Pumbaa laughing at Timon Colt3.png|Simba with Timon and Pumbaa Colt4.png|"Do you guys smell something?" Colt5.png|Simba on a wooden chair Colt6.png|"I am on your side." Colt7.png|Simba and the tarsier, who's actually a wild dog in disguise Colt8.png|"You wouldn't be lying to a lion now, would ya?" Ouat_Simba.png Ra_Simba.png|Simba Ra_Simba2.png|Simba confronts Colosseum Quintius Ra_Simba4.png|Simba with Timon and Pumbaa Ra_Simba6.png|Simba Simba_cameo.png|Simba's cameo in Around the World with Timon & Pumbaa Simba_roaring.png|Simba roaring Syd.png|Simba napping with Timon and Pumbaa Syd3.png|Simba napping on his job Syd4.png|Simba and his friends Syd5.png|Simba roars at Bartholomew Timon_&_Pumbaa_Shake_Your_Djibouti.jpg TimonandSimba.png|Simba with Timon TP-B0802.jpg |-|House of Mouse= House_Of_Mouse_-_Donald_holding_Simba.jpg House_of_Mouse_Stampede.jpg Nala-Simba-Pumbaa-Zazu-Timon-Rafiki-walt-disney-characters-19844880-1024-768.jpg Rafiki&Simba-TheStolenCartoons.png Simba&Nala_HOM.png SimbaNala&Ed_HoM.png Simba-ThoseGuysAlwaysGetAllTheAttention.png |-|The Lion Guard= TO BE ADDED |-|Bloopers= Simba_and_Sarabi_in_T&P_Go_Green_(Wild_about_Safety).png|Simba's cameo in Safety Smart TLKBloopers1.png|Simba and Rafiki in the Blu-Ray Bloopers TLKBloopers2.png|Simba and Rafiki in the Blu-Ray Bloopers TLKBloopers3.png|Infant Simba and Rafiki in the Blu-Ray Bloopers |-|Video games= ''Kingdom Hearts'' Young Simba.png|Young Simba in Kingdom Hearts II Young Simba KHII.png Simba_KHII.png|Adult Simba in Kingdom Hearts II Simba KH.png Simba (card).png|Simba's Card in Kingdom Hearts II Gsdx 20110509172248 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110509172250 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110509172247 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110509172246 550x413.jpg KH1-01.jpg KHII pic.jpg Ending 11 KHII.png|Simba and Nala with Kiara at the end of Kingdom Hearts II 027 992.jpg games-simba.gif|Adult Simba sprite from Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Kh 201305 01 1024.jpg ''Disney Emoji Blitz'' EmojiBlitzSimba.png|Simba's emoji for Disney Emoji Blitz. Disney_Emoji_Blitz_App_Icon.jpg|Simba on the original app icon. Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon Scar.png|Simba on the Scar app icon. Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon Baymax.png|Simba emoji on the Big Hero 6 app icon. Other Video Games DisneyUniverseSimba.jpg|Simba costume in Disney Universe Meteos-disney-magic-20070313035601786.jpg|Simba in Meteos: Disney Magic Meteos-disney-magic-20070223021653142.jpg Meteos-disney-magic-20070223021650267.jpg lion_king-58.gif|Young Simba sprite from The Lion King simbaadult.gif|Adult Simba sprite from The Lion King The-lion-king-simba-hyena-teeth-boss.jpg The-lion-king-simba-roar-porcupine.jpg The-Lion-King-Simba-Lawan-Scar.png 02-simba.jpg|Young Simba in The Lion King: Simba's Mighty Adventure 03-2.jpg 01-Simba.jpg Simbaepic-mickey-3ds.jpg|Simba in Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion imagesCAN0ZOMO.jpg|Simba in Disney Friends disneyfriendssimba.png HEX 106 Simbas Pridelands-X3.png|Simba on the Disney INFINITY power disc, "Simba's Pridelands" HEX 122 The King's Domain-X3.png|Simba on the Disney INFINITY power disc, "The King's Domain" SimbaTsumApp.png|Simba as he appears in the Tsum Tsum app |-|Theme parks and other live appearances= TO BE ADDED |-|Printed Material= TO BE ADDED |-|Merchandise and Miscellaneous= TO BE ADDED Category:Galleries Category:The Lion King II Category:The Lion King Category:The Lion King 1 1/2 Characters